If You Look a Little Closer
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Remember in "Double Trouble" when Emma thought something was going on with Rikki and Ash after catching them together multiple times?  Well, now the tables are turned.  What will happen when Rikki sees Emma and Zane "sneaking" around?  Zikki
1. If You Look a Little Closer

**Well, like I mentioned in my profile, it's not an iCarly or Big Time Rush story, but it's_ not_ like you _have_ to read it. I just got this idea inspired from the episode "Double Trouble" and wanted to make it into a story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Look a Little Closer<strong>

**Disclaimer - I do not own H2o: Just Add Water.**

Rikki sat on the beach, enjoying the pleasant view of the ocean. She could stare at the beautiful scenery for hours. She was more connected to it than anyone, other than a select few, would ever know. Sometimes, her mermaid identity could be a hassle at times, but the majority of the time, it was wonderful, certainly something she wouldn't give up for the world.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired girl spotted her boyfriend. She smiled. She had shared a lot of good memories with Zane in the past year. Rikki knew that sometimes she could be stubborn and closed up, but she really admired Zane's consistency with her, even though it _did_ get kind of annoying at times. Rikki was just about to walk over to him when she noticed a familiar girl walk up to him. It was Emma. "Why would Emma be talking to Zane?" Rikki wondered, jealousy creeping up on her.

Rikki didn't know what to think of the exchange between her friend and her boyfriend, as she watched from afar. Zane couldn't be cheating on her, could he? Sadly, there seemed to be a small possibility... But even if Zane cheated, Emma wouldn't do that to her... Or would she? While else would they be talking and smiling? Rikki stood up and walked over to a secluded spot on the beach. She needed to go for a swim to clear her thoughts.

Rikki tried to shove the thoughts of betrayal out of her head. Maybe she was just imagining this. Either that or there was probably a good explanation. Ignoring the thoughts became more tough the next day at Juicenet Cafe. Once again, she noticed Zane and Emma talking. Their booth was pretty conspicuous, whereas her's was kind of hidden. Her suspicion rose when she saw Zane hand something to Emma, followed by her saying, "Wow, it's beautiful!"

* * *

><p>Rikki felt horrible. She couldn't believe this was happening. After the scene she had just observed, she got up and left the cafe as quickly as possible. As she walked, she texted Cleo. (I think I should mention that the texts are in italics. The way I wrote it should make it pretty obvious who's sending the text.)<p>

_Hey, where r u?_

Rikki waited a few minutes, before receiving a text back from Cleo.

_At the moon pool with Lewis. Why?_

Rikki quickly pressed 'reply' and texted back.

_I kind of need 2 talk 2 u... when u get the chance._

Rikki kept walking in no particular direction. She was so focused on her phone that she ran into someone.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry," she apologized, looking up. According to her luck, she had ran into Zane.

"It's okay. Where have you been?" he changed the topic, "I've been looking for you," he stated.

"Really? I _haven't_ been looking for you," she replied, somewhat harshly.

Zane looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Rikki's phone beeped at that moment. She thankfully looked down. Cleo had replied back.

_Okay, meet me on the beach._

"Look, I have to go," Rikki told him.

Zane sighed. He wasn't sure what was up with Rikki. Well, hopefully she'd be in a better mood for their one-year anniversary.

* * *

><p>"What's up Rikki? Are you okay?" Cleo asked, immediately.<p>

"I guess," Rikki replied, sadly.

"What happened?" the brunette girl asked.

Rikki simultaneously closed her eyes and sighed for a few seconds. Once she opened them, she experienced her nightmare again when she saw an all-too-familiar sight. "Why don't you look behind you?"

Cleo turned around, trying to be subtle.

"Why is Emma talking to Zane?" she asked, Rikki.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Aww, come on, Rikki," Cleo could read her mind, "Emma wouldn't do that to you."

"Then how do you explain that?" Rikki motioned towards the two who were smiling.

"I... I honestly don't know," Cleo responded.

The next day, Rikki sat in her room, on her laptop. She had decided that she was over Zane. If he wanted to go behind her back and be with her best friend, then he wasn't the right one for her. But the last thing she would do is sulk around. Suddenly, she heard her phone ring.

She glanced at the cell phone, which said, "Emma Calling..."

She hesitated, before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Rikki greeted, shortly.

"Hey, Rikki! Can you meet me at the beach to talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" Rikki snapped.

"Well, it's a long story. Can you just meet me at the beach where we always hang out?" Emma asked.

"Fine," she replied, hanging up and glancing at the calendar. _What a great one-year anniversary..._

Despite being upset about recent events, she decided to go to the beach to meet Emma. She wondered what Emma wanted to say. If better be a good explanation for what's been going on. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't even realize she was already at the beach. She looked up and saw... Zane? What was he doing here... and why did he have food... from her favorite restaurant... and why was he dressed in a tux?

"Rikki! Over here!" Zane shouted. Rikki didn't get the clue and stormed over angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I thought since it's our one-year anniversary, I'd do something special," he explained, smiling.

"That's not all you've been doing lately," she stated, harshly.

"Actually it pretty much is... _but_, I can't take all the credit. Emma was a huge help," he told her.

"Did you even stop and think about how I would feel about - wait... Emma was helping you?" Rikki's eyes suddenly dawned in realization.

"Yeah. She knows you better than anyone, so I thought she could help me," Zane stated.

"Oh," Rikki replied, "That explains a lot."

"What did you think we were doing?" he asked, suspiciously.

Rikki chuckled awkwardly, "Nothing."

A little confused at her response, Zane changed the topic, "Well, let's eat. I got food from your favorite restaurant and afterwards, I thought we could watch your favorite movie."

"What movie?" she asked, knowingly.

"You never fail to surprise me, Rikki. 'A Walk to Remember'. Seriously?" he commented.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," she told him.

"That's for sure," his voice drifted off, "Oh! I also have something for you."

Rikki's happiness turned into curiosity.

"Here," Zane handed her a ruby necklace, "I know you're not that into jewelry, but..."

"I love it," Rikki told him, "Thank you."

Zane smiled and kissed her. Rikki had been wrong. She felt bad about assuming that Zane was cheating on her with her best friend, but all she could think about now was how great her anniversary had turned out to be. This just goes to show that assumptions aren't always what they make out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm currently working on the version that explains the conversations Emma and Zane were having when Rikki saw them talking. I will finish and post it when I get about five reviews. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Extended Version

**I said I would upload the "extended version" of this story when I got five reviews, so here you go! :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Look a Little Closer<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o Just Add Water.**

Rikki sat on the beach, enjoying the pleasant view of the ocean. She could stare at the beautiful scenery for hours. She was more connected to it than anyone, other than a select few, would ever know. Sometimes, her mermaid identity could be a hassle at times, but the majority of the time, it was wonderful, certainly something she wouldn't give up for the world.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired girl spotted her boyfriend. She smiled. She had shared a lot of good memories with Zane in the past year. Rikki knew that sometimes she could be stubborn and closed up, but she really admired Zane's consistency with her, even though it _did_ get kind of annoying at times. Rikki was just about to walk over to him when she noticed a familiar girl walk up to him. It was Emma. "Why would Emma be talking to Zane?" Rikki wondered, jealousy creeping up on her.

* * *

><p>Emma was on her way to the beach to meet Zane. She wasn't quite sure why - he didn't give any details - but she would find out soon enough.<p>

"Hey, you wanted to meet?" she asked, once she reached the spot where he stood.

"Yeah, so listen, I know we aren't the greatest of friends and you don't really have a good reason to help me, but I am planning a date for my one-year anniversary with Rikki and you know her better than anyone... besides Cleo, I mean," Zane explained.

Emma smiled. She really _wasn't_ good friends with Zane, but she was happy for Rikki that she had someone who cared about her. "You know, Zane, you used to be a real jerk - and still kind of are - but I'm glad you make Rikki happy."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Zane asked her, hopeful.

"Of course!" Emma replied, still smiling, although not as much as Zane.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rikki didn't know what to think of the exchange between her friend and her boyfriend, as she watched from afar. Zane couldn't be cheating on her, could he? Sadly, there seemed to be a small possibility... But even if Zane cheated, Emma wouldn't do that to her... Or would she? While else would they be talking and smiling? Rikki stood up and walked over to a secluded spot on the beach. She needed to go for a swim to clear her thoughts.<p>

Rikki tried to shove the thoughts of betrayal out of her head. Maybe she was just imagining this. Either that or there was probably a good explanation. Ignoring the thoughts became more tough the next day at Juicenet Cafe. Once again, she noticed Zane and Emma talking. They were both sitting at a booth. Rikki was also sitting at a booth, but it was across the cafe and kind of hidden. Her suspicion rose when she saw Zane hand something to Emma, followed by her saying, "Wow, it's beautiful!"

* * *

><p>"So, I figured out where you can have the date!" Emma exclaimed walking up.<p>

"Where?" Zane asked his girlfriend's best friend.

"On the beach!" she explained excitedly.

"That's a good idea," Zane agreed, before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her, "Hey, look what I bought for her!"

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed, staring at the silver necklace he handed her. It had a red ruby on the end of it.

"I know Rikki's not that into jewelry, but..." Zane started to say.

"It's perfect," Emma argued, "And red is her favorite color. She'll love this, I promise."

"I hope so," Zane stated.

* * *

><p>Rikki felt horrible. She couldn't believe this was happening. After watching Emma and Zane in the Juicenet, she got up and left the cafe as quickly as possible. As she walked, she texted Cleo. (I think I should mention that the texts are in italics. The way I wrote it should make it pretty obvious who's sending the text.)<p>

_Hey, where r u?_

Rikki waited a few minutes, before receiving a text back from Cleo.

_At the moon pool with Lewis. Why?_

Rikki quickly pressed 'reply' and texted back.

_I kind of need 2 talk 2 u... when u get the chance._

Rikki kept walking in no particular direction. She was so focused on her phone that she ran into someone.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry," she apologized, looking up. According to her luck, she had ran into Zane.

"It's okay. Where have you been?" he changed the topic, "I've been looking for you," he stated.

"Really? I _haven't_ been looking for you," she replied, somewhat harshly.

"What?" Zane asked confused, "What do you mean?"

Rikki's phone beeped at that moment. She looked down. Cleo had replied back.

_Okay, meet me on the beach._

"Look, I have to go," Rikki told him.

Zane sighed. He wasn't sure what was up with Rikki. Well, hopefully she'd be in a better mood for their one-year anniversary.

* * *

><p>"What's up Rikki? Are you okay?" Cleo asked, immediately.<p>

"I guess," Rikki replied, sadly.

"What happened?" the brunette girl asked.

Rikki simultaneously closed her eyes and sighed for a few seconds. Once she opened them, she experienced her nightmare again when she saw an all-too-familiar sight. "Why don't you look behind you?"

Cleo turned around, trying to be subtle.

"Why is Emma talking to Zane?" she asked, Rikki.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Aww, come on, Rikki," Cleo could read her mind, "Emma wouldn't do that to you."

"Then how do you explain that?" Rikki motioned towards the two who were smiling.

"I... I honestly don't know," Cleo responded.

* * *

><p>Zane was currently meeting up with Emma at the beach, "So this is where the date will be?" Zane asked her.<p>

"Yes. First, I will order food from Rikki's favorite take-out restaurant and bring it hear before-hand," Emma told him, to which he nodded.

"Then, since Rikki's favorite movie is 'A Walk to Remember', I have arranged it so you can watch it on a projector," Emma explained.

"Rikki likes that movie? I didn't think she was into that romantic stuff," Zane stated.

"Eh, it doesn't really surprise me anymore. Rikki is full of surprises," Emma told him and he chuckled, completely understanding what she meant.

"So it looks like you have this all planned out," Zane mentioned.

"Yep, just leave it all to me," she told him.

"Thank you very much Emma. I couldn't have done all this without your help," Zane smiled, before frowning for a moment, "Do you want me to pay you?"

"No, I did this for Rikki. No money is involved."

"Okay. Well, thanks again."

"Sure," Emma replied and that was that. She had done her part for the day.

The next day, after Emma had ordered the food and rented the movie, she called Rikki.

"Hello?" the rebel answered.

"Hi Rikki," Emma greeted.

"Oh, hi," she responded with an annoyed tone.

"So listen, we need to talk. Meet me at the beach where we always meet up to go swimming," Emma ordered.

"Fine," she replied, hanging up and glancing at the calendar. _What a great one-year anniversary..._

Despite being upset about recent events, she decided to go to the beach to meet Emma. She wondered what Emma wanted to say. If better be a good explanation for what's been going on. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't even realize she was already at the beach. She looked up and saw... Zane? What was he doing here... and why did he have food... from her favorite restaurant... and why was he dressed in a tux?

"Rikki! Over here!" Zane shouted. Rikki didn't get the clue and stormed over angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I thought since it's our one-year anniversary, I'd do something special," he explained, smiling.

"That's not all you've been doing lately," she stated, harshly.

"Actually it pretty much is... _but_, I can't take all the credit. Emma was a huge help," he told her.

"Did you even stop and think about how I would feel about - wait... Emma was helping you?" Rikki's eyes suddenly dawned in realization.

"Yeah. She knows you better than anyone, so I thought she could help me," Zane stated.

"Oh," Rikki replied, "That explains a lot."

"What did you think we were doing?" he asked, suspiciously.

Rikki chuckled awkwardly, "Nothing."

A little confused at her response, Zane changed the topic, "Well, let's eat. I got food from your favorite restaurant and afterwards, I thought we could watch your favorite movie."

"What movie?" she asked, knowingly.

"You never fail to surprise me, Rikki. 'A Walk to Remember'. Seriously?" he commented.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," she told him.

"That's for sure," his voice drifted off, "Oh! I also have something for you."

Rikki's happiness turned into curiosity.

"Here," Zane handed her a ruby necklace, "I know you're not that into jewelry, but..."

"I love it," Rikki told him, "Thank you."

Zane smiled and kissed her. Rikki had been wrong. She felt bad about assuming that Zane was cheating on her with her best friend, but all she could think about now was how great her anniversary had turned out to be. This just goes to show that assumptions aren't always what they make out to be.


End file.
